I'm A Witch and Harry Potter Is My ?
by All Powerful Author
Summary: One girl's fight to stay alive in her new world. Heather Potter just found out that she was a witch and that she has a twin! Dazed and confused they meet. They band together to fight the evil that has come back and to be the heroes they were made out to b
1. Heather Potter

Ch. 1

"Heather!"

I jerked awake and hit my head on the shelf above my makeshift bed.

"Heather, get out here!"

I crawled out of my "bedroom". My bedroom is a closet under the stairs. I followed Uncle Vernon's voice to the kitchen where he sat with his newspaper and his plate full of sausage and bacon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Get the mail and the newspaper."

I was confused. He had the newspaper in his hands.

"But…Uncle Vern…"

He stared hard at me and his face turned beat red. I shrunk back.

"Your aunt's newspaper!"

I quickly ran outside into the blistering summer heat. I picked up the newspaper off the porch. I walked to the mailbox and grabbed the mail. On top of the stack was a letter addressed to me written with green ink on yellow parchment. It said:

Heather Potter

#4 Privet Dr.

Cupboard Under The Stairs

Little Whinging, Surrey

I was about to open it when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a beautiful tabby cat with a block-like pattern around her eyes. She was sitting on the brick wall that led to the driveway. She was staring at me. I fell in love with her right away. I've always wanted a cat.

"Hello, Cutie."

I started to pet her. She kept her eyes on me the whole time.

"Where did you come from?"

I was lonely. I had no one to talk to. My cousin repeatedly beat me up. My Aunt Petunia screamed a lot, and my Uncle Vernon did the unthinkable. He repeatedly beat me with a wooden paddle. I was terrified of them all. I heard Uncle Vernon and Dudley talking a few nights ago; he said he would show Dudley how to hit me with the paddle. I, of course, acted like I didn't hear them and went on with my life. My uncle even had Dudley watch as he did it to me a couple times. Gave him pointers and everything. One of the worst experiences I ever had. Anyway, I was the petting the cat and deciding on a name.

"My Mum and Dad used to talk about the teachers and the school they used to go to. My Mum's favourite teacher was something like, ummm… I wish I could remember."

I thought long and hard. Searching my brain for that name. My letter and uncle clearly forgotten.

"It was something like Vimerna McConical. Probably not the exact name, but close. That's what I will name you."

At the sound of the name, the cat let out a meow. I sat on the wall and she sat on my lap. I heard a meow below me. I looked down and saw a grey-striped cat with a white patch on his neck and chin. Almost like a beard.

"Well, who are you?"

He jumped up onto the wall and Vimerna sat next to him.

"I will name you after one of my father's favourite teachers. His name was ummm… Oh. I wish I could remember. In three days it will be ten years since I've heard those names. Ummm…Ah, yes. It was Albert Fumblefore."

He also meowed at the name.

"I guess you like your name too."

"Heather! Get your lazy arse in here now! Bring me the stinkin' paper!"

My face paled. I knew what was coming to me.

"I better go. Thank you for paying attention to me. Please come back tomorrow. Don't leave me."

I didn't realize that my uncle was behind me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me into the house. He grabbed the mail, including my letter. He saw it and looked strangely at it.

"Who would want to send a letter to you? You're worthless! It would be a waste of time, ink, and paper!"

"Please give it to me. It's mine. Please, let me have it."

"You can have it after I read it."

He opened the letter with a smirk on his fat face. His purple face paled after he read the first two lines. He tore it to pieces right in front of me.

"That was mine!"

"Get the paddle."

"No! Please!"

"Go now before I make it harder on you!"

I ran up the stairs. After I couldn't see him anymore, I slowly walked to the bathroom where the paddle hung on a wall. There was a window there, overlooking the driveway. I looked out and saw Vimerna and Albert sitting on the wall. Waiting for me to return I guess. I didn't know when or if I would ever see them again or even leave Privet Drive alive. I heard the stairs creaking under my uncle's weight. I sat on the toilet waiting for him to come in and get it over with. He walked in. I felt sick to my stomach. _Here we go again._ I thought.

"Bend over."

He closed the door.


	2. Saved

Ch. 2

"Get out of my sight!"

He pushed me out of the bathroom. I limped down the stairs. I was punished again because I had received more letters. Uncle Vernon became very paranoid.

"They must be watching the house! Heather, move your things into Dudley's second bedroom. We have to look civilized or the neighbours will be talking!"

Eight more letters had arrived in less than three hours.

"Get the mail!"

I went outside reluctantly. I was very self-conscious about how I was walking. I walked down the driveway and looked at the wall. My heart lifted.

"Albert! Vimerna! You're still here!"

I limped as fast as I could to the mailbox. I opened it and hundreds of letters addressed to me cascaded out of it. The front door opened and I hid behind the neighbour's hedge.

"Petunia! Get some garbage bags! At least ten! Hurry up! It's making a scene!"

The letters were still pouring out of it. Albert and Vimerna ran to the other side of the hedge to wait with me. I was terrified. So many letters, that means so many beatings.

I sat there until my uncle left. He gave up since the letters wouldn't stop. Well, I thought he gave up. He brought back a lighter and some lighter fluid and he lit the entire mailbox on fire."

"Now we can't get anymore letters." He chuckled.

"He'll blame this whole thing on me."

I had been punished for those horrible letters for the past two days.

"Well," my voice cracked. "Tomorrow's my eleventh birthday. Another year of my life wasted, another birthday without presents. Typical. I wish I could be a cat like you two. So carefree and you can run away from your problems. Get away from all the pain."

I started to cry. Vimerna backed away. Albert rubbed against my legs. I picked him up and held him tightly. He purred.

"I'm sick of the beatings and the feeling of being a nobody. The pain and the loneliness."

"HEATHER! Get in here now!"

"Bloody hell. No again. Please, not again. Will you two meet me out here at 11:30 tonight? I really need to talk to someone. Tell someone about the things they do to me."

"Heather!"

"I have to go."

I blew each of them a kiss and limped quickly inside.

"Set the table and then go to your room. No food for a month."

He was out of breath. I sighed with relief. I thought my punishment was going to be so much worse. I quickly set the table, almost dropping a few dishes, and ran upstairs. As I went to my room, Uncle Vernon followed me. He always did to make sure I made it and didn't try to escape. I walked in and he locked the door from the outside using all the deadbolts and such.

I couldn't sit and wait for 11:30. I paced and looked out the window. Even read a couple of books that Dudley has never touched. They were covered with dust.

Finally 11:15 rolled around. Before I made my escape, I listened for my uncle's snoring, my aunt's hair curlers rustling against her pillow, and my cousin's wheezes. With my knowledge that they were asleep, I climbed out the window onto the roof and down the spouts that belonged to the gutters. I walked down #4 Privet Drive. As always, the cats were sitting on the wall waiting for me.

"Hi guys." I said as I shivered.

It was chilly that night. Even in the middle of the summer. Vimerna ran off but Albert stayed. I liked him the most anyway.

"Vimerna, where are you going?"

She ran behind the neighbour's hedge.

"Fine then. Leave me."

I sat down behind the wall so no one could see me. I had so much to say but I didn't know how to say it. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a loud roar of a motor for about a minute. The sound was getting closer, and then it stopped as abruptly as it had come. Albert looked in all directions. Then he stopped. Looking content as though he knew what it was. I shook all thoughts of what it was out of my head.

"Albert,"

He looked at me. Ready to hear what I had to say.

"I haven't told anybody about this, but…"

I was ashamed to say it. He was an animal, he wouldn't care. But he didn't act like an ordinary animal. I swallowed hard.

"I was abused by my Uncle Vernon. I mean, I still am."

It felt so good to tell someone.

"He's teaching my cousin how. He beats me too. And I haven't been fed in two days."

I tried to swallow. But my throat was dry. All of the sudden I heard a whimpering noise. I thought it was Albert wanting to be petted, so I pet him. I then told him everything they had done to me. Before I knew it, half an hour had gone by. I looked at my watch.

"Three-Two-One-Midnight. Happy Birthday, Heather."

I heard huge, wracking sobs coming from behind the neighbour's hedge. I started to walk to the other side when Vimerna ran out from behind it. She hissed and clawed at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

I heard another huge sob and I walked passed Vimerna regardless of her hisses and claws. I looked behind it and stared in shock! In front of me was a huge man crying. He had a motorcycle next to him. "_That's what that noise was." _The man was at least five feet tall sitting down. He had unkempt brown and an unkempt brown beard. I gathered my courage to talk to him.

"Excuse me Sir. Why are you crying?"

He stiffened and stood up. He was at least eight feet and 5 inches tall. He wiped his eyes and bowed.

It's nothin'."

He stared at me with such love and pity in his eyes. Then it hit me. _"Did he hear anything I said? He might tell the Dursleys! I'm dead!"_

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

I'm…" He cleared his throat. "I am Rubeus Hagrid. The Keeper O' Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts School O' Witchcraft an' Wizardry."

"The school of what?"

"Ya don't know 'bout Hogwarts? Do ya know what ya are?"

"I'm a lowlife."

"No yer not! Don't let me hear ya say that ever again! The Dursleys didn't tell ya?"

"Tell me what? You know the Dursleys?"

"Sad ter say I der. I don't know if I should be the one ter tell ya this. Heather, yer a witch"

"There must be a mistake. I have no magic or powers or anything."

In my mind I was thinking: _"This guy is totally nuts!"_

"Were there times when ya were sad er angry an' strange stuff happened?"

There was a time when I was at school and the sandbox filled with spiders and flipped over. I was angry because Dudley punched me.

"The Dursleys kept everything from her, Hagrid."

I looked behind me and saw an old man and woman with the same markings as the cats I visited.

"Dumbledore, Sir, I didn't know ya was here."

"Professor McGonigall and I have been keeping an eye on Heather for the past few days. Checking up on her. Trying to get her acceptance letter to her."

"That's what that letter was about. I never got to read it. My uncle..."

The old man put a hand up. I quieted down.

"No need to explain." The woman said. "We were there the whole time."

"Well, ya can read it now."

Hagrid handed me a letter with the same green ink and yellow parchment. I opened it. It said:

Hogwarts School

_of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonigall'

Minerva McGonigall

Deputy headmistress

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you two?"

"You were close with our names. James and Lily taught you well. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonigall."

I was so excited to finally meet them. But the thought of my parents. I lost the excitement.

"I was hoping that someday I would get to meet both of you! Wait…my parents were a witch and wizard?"

The thought of that saddened me too. _"And no one thought to tell me…"_ I thought.

"They were the best." Professor McGonigall said.

I looked back at the letter. Reading is over and over again.

"Heather,"

After staring at the for a few minutes, Headmaster Dumbledore began talking to me.

"We have decided that it would be better if you left the Dursleys for awhile."

I looked at Dumbledore.

"I told you everything, didn't I?"

They all nodded their heads.

"I shouldn't have done that. Now you know and are going to tell everyone."

I started to go into hysterics.

"I'm gonna get in so much trouble! I'm never gonna live this down. I..."

"Calm down, Heather."

Hagrid put a hand on my shoulder. My knees started to buckle. I moved away from him. I don't like people touching me.

"One step at a time, Hagrid. She's not used to a man, especially a big man, being kind to her. She's afraid of all men." Dumbledore turned back to me. "What you have lived with is wrong and no one should treat you that way."

Dumbledore crouched to be eye level with me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. Like I said, I don't like to be touched. Not even by nice old people.

"You will live with Hagrid for a couple of days until we can find a new family for you."

"It won't be a Muggle one either." Hagrid added.

"What's a Muggle, Hagrid?" I asked. It sounded pretty funny to me.

"Non-magic folk."

"Oh." I leaned over and whispered in Dumbledore's ear.

"Do I have to live with him?"

"He's the kindest man you will ever meet. He wouldn't harm a fly."

"But..."

"I almost fergot."

Hagrid reached into one of his many coat pockets and pulled out a box.

"'appy Birthday, Heather."

I opened the box. It had a cake inside that said : "Happy Berthday, Heather!"

"I might've sat on it on the way over. Sorry."

"That's alright." I replied.

I was really touched. I gave him a hug.

"Wow. My first birthday cake."

"Second." Hagrid said.

"Second?" I asked.

"Ya had one on yer first birthday. I was there."

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember you being there, I remember Mum and Dad, my Uncle Sus..."

"Who?" They asked together.

"I could never pronounce his name. I don't remember what it is. Anyway, Ummm...he wasn't really my uncle. He was one of my Dad's best friends. I think." I thought for another moment. "Wait a second! I remember another person. This guy was a sky-scraper tall man, he seemed to be able to touch the sky."

I turned to Hagrid.

"You're my Uncle Iggy!"

"Ya remembered! I thought ya wouldn't remember 'cause ya was only a baby when I visited ya."

Tears were in his eyes.

"Well, at least I can say Hagrid now. Ummm...that's all I can remember. But you're not really my uncle are you."

"No. Sad ter say I'm not. I wished yer parents would've picked me as yer godfather. I would've loved it if ya would've lived with me. Ya was the cutest little baby I had ever saw. I remember ya couldn't say Hagrid. Ya couldn't even say Haggy, but I knew ya was talkin' ter me. I loved ya a lot."

He started to cry.

"I still der. I tried ter persuade Dumbledore ter let ya live with mer 'til yer godfather came, but he said it would be better if ya lived with yer real family. I brought ya here on this same bike. I couldn't let ya go. I cried all the way back home. I knew it was a bad idear. I knew I shoulda rescued ya. Seein' as how they was treatin' ya."

He let out a huge sob. I gave him a hug.

"it's okay, Hagrid. I still love you. I also forgive you. It would have been awesome if I could have lived with you. Dumbledore has his reasons why I couldn't live with you, but I can now."

He looked into my eyes.

"It's only temp'rary."

"At least I'm staying with you. Dumbledore had his reasons,"

I turned to face Dumbledore." "didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. You are too young to understand right now. I will explain everything when you are older. Now, I think we should leave now. It's getting very late. And you,"

Dumbledore looked at me.

"You need to get some sleep because you will be shopping and meeting a family that really wants to meet you. They have a son your age. This will be his first year at Hogwarts too.'

"Are they nice?"

"They are extremely nice. Now I will see you later. Be good and don't get into trouble."

"I won't. And Dumbledore,"

He looked at me with his silvery grey eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.

"thank you for saving me."

I gave him a hug.

"And you too, Professor McGonigall. I don't need to say goodbye to you, Hagrid. But I do want to thank you for saving me."

He leaned down to my level and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Uncle Iggy."

he blushed.

"It was nothin'."

I turned to say goodbye yo Dumbledore and Professor McGonigall, but they had disappeared.

"Where did they go?"

"They Apparated. Ya will learn that later on in school."

"That's really cool. Onward, uncle Iggy!"

"Wha'?"

"To your house!"

"Oh. But we're not goin' ter my house, we're stayin' at the Leaky Cauldron. I got us a room there."

"Cool. Where did you get this awesome bike?"

"It's not mine. I borrowed it from Sirius Black. I'll return it tomorrow, after ya meet the Weaselys."

"The Weaselys are the family I might be staying with, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have I met Sirius Black before? His name sounds very familiar."

"No!" Hagrid said quickly.

"I mean, ya might've seen him on the news. He's in Azkaban for murderin' thirteen people with one curse, in broad daylight."

"He killed thirteen people! He should be in prison!"

"He is. Azkaban's a lot more harder ter break outta than 'em Muggle prisons. He needed ter be arrested quickly so we got the Muggles ter help us ter. Anyways, ya must be tired. Let's get ter bed."

He climbed onto the motorcycle.

"Hop on!"

He held out a helmet for me.

"No thanks. I'm gonna ride this hog without one. Besides, I'm not the one driving."

"Ya sure? Don't want ya getting' hurt now."

"I'm sure."

"Suit yerself."

I got on and he started the 'cycle. The engine was loud and I heard the Dursley's front door open.

"Go, go, GO!" I screamed.

We rose onto the air and flew away.

"Hagrid! You didn't tell me that this thing could fly!"

"Everythin' flies in out world, Heather."

"Oh."

I was afraid at first, but as we were flying toward London, I became less afraid and I began to enjoy the ride, Soon after lifting off, I started to fall asleep.


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

Ch. 3

When the engine sputtered, I abruptly woke up.

"How much longer till we get there?"

"Wha'?"

"How much longer!" I yelled.

"Not much."

After another three hours of flying, we landed in an ally behind an old broken down building.

"Here we are."

I climbed off and went inside using the back door.

"Hey Tom, Do ya have the room ready?"

"Yes I do." The hunch-backed bar owner said. And then he looked at me.

"This must be her!"

"Yeah. This here is Heather Potter."

Tom rushed out from behind the bar counter.

"Heather, this is Tom the bar and inn owner."

"Hi." I squeaked.

Tom grabbed my hand and shook it wildly.

"I thought I would never live to see the day when you would return to our world! Welcome back!"

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I was confused. Tom handed Hagrid a key and Hagrid shoved me to the room upstairs.

"Hagrid, how does he know me?"

"Don't ya remember? Yer famous."

"Famous for what?"

"Oh yeah. I fergot. Ya don't remember, do ya."

"No. Well, if you tell me why, I might remember."

"Ya defeated, well, really weakened I think, the most evil wizard in the whole universe when ya was only a baby."

"How? Wouldn't my parents have?"

He looked down as he inserted the key into the lock.

"he killed 'em."

"What? My aunt and uncle said they died in a car accident!"

"A car accident kill Lily an' James Potter? Never!"

"Then how did I survive?"

"We don't know. It's still a great myst'ry."

"Can you tell me all that you know?"

"OI s'pose me an' ol' Dumbledore own it ter ya."

We walked inside. Hagrid handed me a night gown.

"I picked this up fer ya."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

I wasn't smiling anymore. I was weighed down with so many questions. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. Hagrid sat on the bed with his head hung low. I walked over to him and put my hands on his. He looked up.

"I better not put it off any longer."

I crawled into his lap. I was trying to prepare myself for any emotions that would come my way. He wrapped his big arms around me. As if to comfort me.

"Let's see. Where should I start. Ah yes. It started when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose into power. He was killin' all the half-breeds an' half-bloods in the world. Not just our. The Muggle world ter. People would go missin' an' would be found a month er ter later, dead."

I listened closely. Wondering what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name was. I dared not ask.

"Everyone was 'fraid that he would come after 'em. He killed at least 20,000 people. He'd kill anyone that got in his way, like yer parents. They were the best of the wizards an' witches, them ter. This next part is where everyone guesses 'cause no one know but ya an' him. It's locked up in that head o' yers."

He gently knocked on my head. I smiled.

"That night, Halloween, the evil one heard 'bout yer parents' attempt ter ambush 'em. The Ministry O' Magic told 'em ter. An' he thought that if he could get ter 'em first, he'd kill 'em an' keep 'em from getting' ter him. If that makes any sense ter ya. See yer Mum and Dad were Aurors. Kinda like the Muggle cops. They'd stop all the bad witches an' wizards.

"Anyways, he went er yer house an' ambushed 'em. Yer parents prolly tried ter kill him but he used some deadly curses on 'em. The unforgivable curses. Yer Mum must've tried ter save ya. We found her near yer crib. When You-Know-Who tried ter kill ya an' saw that ya didn't die, he tried some o' them deadly curses on ya an' it musta bounced off yer yer head an' hit him. That's how ya got that scar on yer forehead."

He moved my bangs away from it.

"When it hit him, it musta collided with his own powers an' he blew up the entire 'ouse! It was all over the news. I went ter yer 'ouse an' pulled ya from the rubble meself. Ya know me. I was cryin' me eyes out. Good ol' Dumbledore arrived an' I begged him ter let me keep ya. He said that if yer godfather didn't show up ya would go an' live with yer aunt, uncle, an' cousin. I told him it was a bad idear. He said that his word was final. He Apparated an' went ter yer uncle's 'ouse.

"Professor McGonigall was there all the next day an' saw how mean they were an' tried ter change Dumbledore's mind. He insisted. I spent as much time with ya as I could. I borrowed Sirius Black's motorcycle 'cause that day he was put in Azkaban fer the murders. I made a sling fer ya meself an' put ya in it. We flew all the way from yer 'ouse ter yer uncle's 'ouse. It was very late when we arrived."

Hagrid started to cry again.

"I met Dumbledore an' Professor McGonigall there, they were waitin' fer ya. I asked him ter heal yer head but he said scars were a good thing ter have. I think it was so we could identerfy ya. Anyways, I handed ya over ter Dumbledore an' he said that ya was gonna have a good life an' that ya were ter be good. He set ya on the front porch an' he wrote a note an' put it next ter ya. I kissed ya one last time. I started cryin' an' I didn't want ter leave ya there. Dumbledore told me ter calm down before I woke ya er the Dursleys. Ya fell asleep just o'er Bristol. Ya were so precious.

"Anyways, Dumbledore rang the doorbell a few times, then he an' McGonigall Apparated. I ran ter the motorcycle an' rode away before I could be caught. Yer aunt found ya an' she screamed her head off. I was very unhappy with her. Ya then became known as the "Girl Who Lived." Ya became famous fer survivin' the worst curse in the whole world. Can't say the name though. That's how it happened. An' now it's time fer ya ter go ter bed. Off ya go."

Hagrid lifted me off his lap and tucked me into the bed.

"Wait. Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'm goin' ter sleep on the floor."

"No, you're not. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"But..."

"No buts."

I thought for a moment.

"You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Half wizard. An' I was expelled from Hogwarts fer somethin' I didn't der. They broke me wand. I'm not allowed ter der magic anymore. But between ya an' me, I still der once in a while. What der ya want me ter der?"

"I was thinking that you could make the bed bigger so we could both sleep in it."

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

I gave him the big puppy eyes and the puppy lip.

"Please Uncle Iggy?"

"Well, alright. Just this one time."

"Yes! I can finally see some magic!"

"Okay. Hold on. _Engorgio!" _He waved his pink umbrella.

The bed began to shake. Then it started to stretch. After a minute or so, it was about 25 times bigger than it was before.

"Is it big enough now?" I asked.

"I think so."

He climbed in.

"G'night, Heather."

"Good night, Hagrid. I love you."

"I love ya ter, Heather.'

I lay there for about an hour. I couldn't sleep. S much had happened in less than four hours. It was also really cold. I shivered and my teeth chattered.

"Are ya alrigh'?"

"Just a little cold."

The sheets and blankets were paper thin. All of the sudden I felt huge arms wrap around me.

"Thank you, uncle Iggy."

"Glad ter be o' help ter ya."

I turned around and gave him a kiss.

"What was that fer?"

"For loving me and wanting me around."

He kissed my forehead.

"G'night, Munchkin."

"Hey! I'm not short. I'm just vertically challenged."

Hagrid laughed so hard that tears fell from his big beetle eyes. Apparently, he has never heard that before. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.


	4. Bad Dream and Hagrid's Nightmare

Ch.4

"Lily, Grab Heather and run! Get out of here!"

A bright flash of green light.

"Daddy!"

I sat up. Hagrid snorted ad turned to face the other direction. My skin was cold and clammy. I was shaking. _"That must have been my parents getting murdered."_ I heard a knocking noise on the window. I jumped. I looked at the window and saw a large grey owl with a letter tied to its leg.

"Hagrid?"

"I wanna ride the pony."

I stared at him quizzically. "_I wonder what he's dreaming about?"_ I walked toward the window and opened it. The owl flew inside and landed on my shoulder. I awkwardly untied the note from its leg.

"Thank you."

It said:

Hogwarts School

_of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Good morning Heather and Hagrid,

I am sorry if the owl I sent woke you. The Weaselys have changed their meeting from 11:00 A.M to 1:00 P.M. I hope this hasn't become an inconvenience to you. They are having trouble with the Floo Network. This will give you time to shop for your school supplies and explore Diagon Alley. I hope all is well. Happy Birthday!

Sincerely Yours

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

"Hagrid, we got a letter. Hagrid?"

The owl nibbled on my ear.

"Oh yeah. Ummm... A pen, where's a pen?"

I ran to a set of drawers. I opened them and found a pen with spiders crawling all over it. I screamed and Hagrid didn't stir.

"I hate spiders."

The owl snapped at the spiders and they scattered.

"Thanks."

I grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the letter.

Good morning to you too, Professor Dumbledore,

You did wake me up but that's okay. I needed to get up anyway. Hagrid is still sleeping. He can sleep through anything. Thanks for letting us know about the time change. I can't wait to meet the,. I hope you and Professor McGonigall are well. Tell her I said hello. Write ya later.

Sincerely Yours

Heather Potter

I tied the letter to the owl's leg.

"Take this to Albus Dumbledore."

He flew out the window.

"Thank you."

Hagrid was still asleep.

"Oh the nerve of him. I'm gonna jump on him!"

I ran to the bed, jumped on it, ran toward Hagrid and ...

"Uncle Iggy! Wake up!"

I jumped on him. He jolted awake. I was sitting on his stomach.

"Finally. I've been trying to wake you up for the past half-hour!"

He grumbled.

"ell, good morning to you too."

I climbed off.

"We got a letter from Dumbledore. The Weasleys are meeting us at 1:00 instead of 11:00. he said to use that time to shop and explore. And I need clothes."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Let me clean up a little an' I'll go 'cross the street an' buy ya some clothes. What sizes der ya need?"

"Ummm...I need a size 8-1o low rise jeans, 8-10 shirt,"

Hagrid grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote everything down.

"Size 7 ½ shoes. Any kind but dress and nothing can be pink. I also need underwear."

Hagrid blushed.

"I don't think I ca der that."

"I have had to wear my cousin Dudley's old underwear for the past ten years. I think I have earned a decent pair of girl panties.'

"Oh fine. What kind?"

"Low, hi hugger, boy-cut. No frillies."

"That be it?"

"And white ankle socks. Is that too much?"

"No. it's fine. Ya deserve a decent outfit. Be back in a flash. Don't get inter trouble."

"I will only be taking a shower. Chill. I'll be fine."

"Ya sure."

"Yeas. Now go. You're wasting time."

"I'm goin'. I'm goin'."

I waved goodbye and ran to the big window near the front and waved from the second floor. He walked across the street to a girl's clothing store. He took a deep breath and walked inside.


	5. Long Lost Family

Ch.5

As I waited for Hagrid to return with my clothes, I decided to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom. I took one look at the shower and shuttered. It was covered with green and blue mold and moss. "_When was the last time that this was cleaned?" _"Ewww."

I turned the shower and let the water run all the goop and nasty stuff.

"I think I'll let the water run for awhile. I don't like scrubbing."

I started to walk out of the bathroom and stopped.

"Wait a minute. Why am I talking to myself?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I really need help."

I walked over to the desk and picked up my letter. I opened it and re-read it. I finally realized that there was another piece of paper with the letter.

"I wonder what I'm going to need. Eye of newt, maybe tongue of pig?"

I laughed at my own joke. I looked at the list.

"It's normal looking. The only weird thing about this is that it says cauldron and wand. Maybe this won't be so strange."

"I don't get Muggles. So many diff'rent types o' clothes. I think they all should wear robes like us." he mumbled to himself.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Ah. Yes. I guess I der need a lot o' help. I need one o' everythin' on this list."

He handed the list to the sales lady.

"Ummm... I'll try to help you with this. For your daughter?"

"Errr... yes. Fer me daughter." Hagrid flashed a fake smile.

The sales lady led him through tacks of clothes. He barely fit through. The sales lady started pointing at all the racks and speaking very quickly. It was making his head swim. She finally stopped at a rack of different types of shirts. He started to look through all the shirts. He finally found one. It was a white with a silver cross with silver flowers and vines on the cross. It also had silver glitter around it.

"I think she'll like this."

"Then, come with me to the next rack."

She then led him to a different rack with pants on it. He looked through the pants with a great look of concentration on his face.

"Found 'em."

He pulled a pair from the rack. Dark blue pair of jeans with buttons and flaps on the back pockets. While Hagrid looking, that sales lady grabbed the socks and a package of underwear.

"Will these work?"

"The socks look great."

"I mean the underwear."

"Oh. Ummm..."

Hagrid went back to looking at the rack of pants.

"Yeah, they're great. Good job."

His face turned bright red.

"Okay...Ummm..now the shoes."

They walked all the way to the front of the store. But on their way there, Hagrid passed a stand of bags and purses. He stopped to look at them. The lady kept talking until she finally realized that he wasn't behind her.

"Sir?"

Of course she saw him immediately. Hagrid isn't too hard to lose.

"Sir?"

"I had ter get a bad fer me daughter."

"Oh. It wasn't on the list."

"It's a s'prise."

"Okay. Well, go ahead and pick one then."

After a few more minutes of looking...

"Ah ha! Found the perfect one."

He picked a black messenger bag.

"Nice choice. To the check out? Unless there's anything else you want?"

"Ummm...That'll do."

Hagrid walked to the check-out.

"At least there's no line"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. Nothin'."

"The total comes to (British Pound symbol here)65.92."

"Oh. Darn Muggle money. Can't figure anythin' out. Here ya go."

"Sir, Your (British Pound symbol here)27.00 over."

"Keep the change."

Hagrid grabbed the bags and left. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hagrid."

"Yes?"

He turned around.

"Dumbledore. Good ter see ya."

"Did you tell her?"

"The story 'bout her parents? Yeah."

"All of it."

"Yep."

"Even the part about her brother?"

"Uhhh..."

"Hagrid,"

"Must've slipped me mind your mind? Don't you know how important that is?"

"Very important, Sir."

"Hello, Dumbledore! Good to see you this morning."

Dumbledore and Hagrid stopped talking.

"Hello, Heather. Very good to see you this morning too. And Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Heather, Hagrid forgot to tell you a vital part of your past."

"He did?" What's is it?"

I was really alarmed. "_Am I gonna get cancer or something?" _I thought.

"You might want to sit down."

Hagrid was looking at the floor.

"Heather, I don't think you'll remember but, you have a twin brother."

"What?! When did this happen? Where is he? Is he okay? Did he die too? Why don't I remember him? What is his name? Does he remember me? Why don't I know this?"

"I'm real sorry that I fergot ter tell ya that. I was so excited 'bout seein' ya again that I fergot 'bout him."

"That's okay. I think. I don't know anything anymore."

"That's not true. You still know everything you did five minutes ago. Now you know a little bit more. Let me answer some of your questions. He's staying with some other family members. I can't give you their names unfortunately. He is okay. He lived. He survived the same way you did. Up may not remember him because it was a very long time ago. His name is Harry Potter. He might remember you. Hagrid has to go get him. He doesn't know that he is a wizard. You know more than he does."

"Wow...just...wow...this...wow...This is just a lot to take in. ummm...Will I get to meet him?"

"Of course you will. He's going to Hogwarts with you. But you will get to meet him before then. Possibly tomorrow."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay." Dumbledore smiled. "i guess we will start in the very beginning. The tow of you were the best of friends anyone has ever seen. You have never fought. He loved you so much. And you loved him lots too. We could see it in the way you two played together, You loved to hug each other. The best of friends. He looks just like you. Black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"The night your parents were murdered, when Hagrid found you and your brother, you both were cuddled together, holding hands. Not making a sound. You guys were awake and alert. But you were guys were just very quiet. Hagrid asked to take both of you home, but I said no. Now I regret my decision. But it was and still is for the best. Your family members could not take the both of you, so we had to split you two up. When we pulled you away from your brother, you two did something no normal one year olds can do. You waved goodbye to each other. Broke my heart. Broke everybody's heart. You ended up at the Dursleys. He ended up in London. So you two have been far away from each other. Now it is time to bring you two back together."

"Wow. Can I meet him today?"

"If there's time." Hagrid said.

"Professor Dumbledore, just on last question. Where's my godfather? Why didn't he come and take us? It was his job."

"Two questions, but fair enough. Nobody knows where he is."

"So he left us."

"Basically. Somethings happen for good reasons. It will turn out good in the end. I promise you that."

"A lot of pain and heartache wouldn't have happened if he would've stepped up and been a man. I'm sorry. I have to go. I left the shower running."

I ran upstairs, into the room, and slammed the door. Tears started streaming down my face. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The shower was finally clean so I got in. I cried with such a loneliness and betrayal that I have never felt before.


	6. Strange People and Diagon Alley

Ch.6

"Heather, ya alrigh'? Heather? I brought yer clothes."

"Please leave them by the bathroom door."

He set the bags down and sat on the bed. _"That didn't go ter well. She was so upset." _Hagrid thought.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh. Let me get a good look at ya."

I walked into the bedroom with my new clothes on.

"Der ya like 'em? I had the sales person help me. No ter good with pickin' clothes."

"I love them. They're perfect. Thank you."

I walked over to the bed and gave Hagrid a kiss.

"Oh. I almost fergot. Got ya a s'prise."

He went over to one of the bags and pulled out a black bag.

"I thought ya might like a purse since ya've become a lady terday."

"I love it! Thank you so much! You didn't have to get me anything extra."

"I wanted ter. Think o' it as a birthday gift."

"Wow..."

There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Hagrid opened the door.

"'ello Tom. Did ya come ter get the bill?"

"No. It's a package for Heather."

"Who's it from?"

"Don't know. They just told me to give it to her."

"Thank ya, Tom."

"Hagrid, who is it? Oh. Hi Tom."

"You remembered my name! Just delivering a package for you. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Yes. Than ya, Tom. See ya later."

As Hagrid was closing the door. Tom blew a kiss at me.

"He really creeps me out."

"Me ter. Let's see who it's from."

Hagrid examined the box. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"This might be a trap. It could be from You-Know-Who."

"How would he know I'm here?"

"He has followers everywhere. Death Eaters, they call 'em. I'll open it. Just in case. So if it's somethin' bad, it won't hurt ya."

"Okay. Ready?"

"Three-two-one." We counted together.

R and opened the lid. He clenched his eyes tight. Waiting for an explosion. I looked in the box. Hagrid opened one eye.

"Look there's a card, Hagrid." I took it out of the box. "It has a crest on it. It has an "H" in the middle."

"It must be from Dumbledore. See, i told ya it was harmless the whole time."

"Sure you did." I opened the card.

Hogwarts School

_of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Dear Heather,

I'm very sorry about the news we gave you. I hope it hasn't ruined your big day. I think Hagrid might have forgotten something. So I bought if for you. Think of if as a birthday present.

Sincerely Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

"What did you forget?"

"I don't know." Hagrid replied.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

I removed the silver paper on top...

"Oh my!"

"I knew I fergot somethin'."

"It's shoes. They are so awesome!"

They were a pair of white, black, and red DC skater shoes.

"These are so cool!"

I put them on. After walking in them for awhile, i decided it was time to go shopping.

"Let's go shopping!"

"Let's get somethin' ter eat. Ya haven't eaten anythin' in days."

"Fine. Then we go shopping!"

So we left the room and went downstairs. I was hoping they had food that wasn't as old as the building. When we arrived at the bar, people were whispering. Some strangely dressed people looked or was and stopped whispering. Just staring at us with wide eyes.

"That's her." Tom said.

An old lady got up from her table and walked over to me.

"I have o shake the hand of the Girl Who Lived!"

She grabbed my hand and shook it. After a few minutes, she was still shaking my hand. I tried to pull away. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Doris Crockford. Your story is an inspiration to us all."

"Well, thank you."

I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Don't hog her now! Let me shake her hand."

A small portly man came forward.

"Hello. I'm Dedalus Diggle. Huge fan. Nice to finally meet you!"

He let go of my hand and Doris Crockford grabbed in again.

"Such and honor to meet you!" She repeated over and over again.

"Well, we better get goin'. Nice ter meet all o' ya."

Hagrid pulled me away.

"Thank you. I was dying over there."

"Sorry. But there's one more person ya have ter meet."

"Who?"

Hagrid led me over to a table where a skinny, frightened, nervous looking man in a purple turban sat. He looked up, frightened. We sat at his table. I ended up sitting next to him.

"M-Ms. P-P-Potter. So v-very nice t-to meet y-you, finally."

He shook my hand. He had a very loose grip. Almost like if he felt threatened, he could just run away.

"Heather, this is Professor Quirrel. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is his first year teaching at Hogwarts."

"Very nice to meet you, Professor Quirrel."

"S-S-Sorry, I h-have to c-cut the time s-sh-short. I-I have some e-errands to d-do. Wonderful t-to m-meet y-y-you."

"Like wise."

Professor Quirrel shook my hand one last time and left.

"So many strange people."

"Ya'll get used ter it."

"Can we get my stuff now?"

"Sure."

"How am I supposed to pay for all of this?"

"Ya don't think yer parents left without leavin' anythin' fer ya?"

"If there was anything, my aunt and uncle would have taken it all."

"It's in a place not even Dumbledore can get inter. It's at Gringotts."

"What's' Gringotts?"

"It's a wizard's bank. Ya'd be crazy ter try an' rob it."

We walked into the alley. I got onto the motorcycle.

"What're ya think yer doin'?"

"Going shopping."

"We don't have to travel anywhere. It's right here."

All I saw was a dark, grimy alleyway.

"What are you talking about."

"Watch this."

Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella. Placed the tip of the umbrella on the center brick. He moved it up two and over one. He then tapped it and the wall started to melt away. An arch bigger than Hagrid appeared. My mouth dropped open.

"Wicked!"

"Pretty neat, huh? Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"Oh yeah!"

I took Hagrid's hand and we walked in.


	7. Shopping!

Ch.7

"It's huge!"

"I knew ya'd like it. It's a cool place, Diagon Alley is. Always lots ter see."

"You got that right!"

I was turning my head in all directions. I wanted to see everything. The streets were cobblestoned. The buildings were brown. Except for one building in the center at the end of the street. It was completely white. A giant building.

"Hagrid, what's the building?"

"That there is Gringotts."

"i can see why nobody would rob it. You'd get lost in there."

"That's the point. But the money is stored underground. So many twists an' turns. Ya don't know which way yer goin'. I also heard that they keep dragons down there ter help guard the gold."

"Wow. I hope I get to see a dragon."

"Ya might get a chance. But only if the rumor is true."

As we walked further down the street, I saw shops with books and owls. Brooms and robes. So many things to look at. I even heard a woman say:

"Twelve sickles for a bat liver! They must be mad!"

"Hagrid, what's a sickle?"

"It's wizard money. The three diff'rent types are Knuts, sickles, and galleons. Galleons are the most an' Knuts are the least. 29 Knuts to a Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. Remember that. Yer gonna need it."

We walked up tot he giant bronze doors of Gringotts.

"After ya."

Hagrid opened the door. I walked inside.

"Welcome to Gringotts."

I jumped. I looked to my right and saw a strange looking...thing. He had long pointy ears and grey hair sprouting everywhere. He was extremely short. He bowed. I looked ahead of me and saw another set of doors. This time they were silver. Words were inscribed on them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath out floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"See, ya'd be crazy to rob it."

The thing opened the door and we walked in. White marble everywhere. Large desks with brass weights and logbooks were everywhere.

"Hagrid, what was that?"

"What was what?"

There were more of those creatures inside weighing money and jewels.

"Those creatures? The ones at the desks."

"Oh. Ya've never seen 'em before? They're goblins."

"Wow. Real goblins."

We walked up to one of the desks.

"How may I help you?"

"Yeah I need ter make a withdrawal from Vault 687, pick up Some items from Vault 1310, an' a pick up from Vault 713. Ya know, Hogwarts business." He whispered.

"Do you have the key?"

"Oh. Right. Yes I do."

Hagrid started pulling out things from his pockets. Mice, some wizard money...

"Here, hold these, will ya?"

He dropped a huge handful of old rotten dog biscuits in my hands.

"Ewww..."

"I know I got it. Ah. Here it is."

He set the key on the counter. The goblin clerk took it and walked over to a wall covered in cash boxes. My eyes kept going up and up. I followed them up till I couldn't see them anymore. The ceiling was too high. I turned my attention back to the clerk. He stepped up onto an extremely small ladder.

"How is he going to get all the way up there?"

"Jus' watch."

All of the sudden the ladder shot up into the air. It kept rising till it hit box 1310.

"I wanna ride that!"

The goblin grabbed the box and rushed back down. Hagrid quickly took what was inside the box.

"What's in there?"

"Nothin'. Jus' somethin' fer me mum."

"Oh."

"Follow me please."

Another goblin began to escort us down a long hallway.

"I'm Griphook and I'll be taking you down into the London Underground."

he kept heading down that long corridor. There were so many doors that people were walking in and out of. I quickly lost count. Griphook opened a door and led us inside it. It was very dark and damp.

"Into the cart, please."

"_What cart? I don't see a cart." _I thought.

Hagrid took my hand and led me to it.

"This cart goes pretty fast." Hagrid warned me.

"Please keep all hands, feet, hair, ears, and tails inside the cart at all times. First stop, Vault 687."

The cart shot into the dark. I tried to keep my eyes open so I could see everything. But the wind made my eyes water. I tried to remember all the turns we made. Left, right, right, left, right. I couldn't keep track.

"Ho fast do you think we're going, Hagrid?"

"I don't know. Don't ask anymore questions. I better keep my mouth shut.

He did look a little green.

"Can't you slow down?" I yelled to the goblin.

"One speed only."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something orange and smoke. I turned as quick as I could. Hoping it was a dragon. By the time I turned around, we turned another corner. I folded my arms across my chest and made a pouty face. The cart jerked to a stop.

"Vault 687."

I got our of the cart. Hagrid stayed in.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I think I'm gonna rest here awhile."

I turned back to the vault . It was brown and had one hole in it. Griphook inserted the key in the hole and opened the vault. Gold! Coins piled all the way to the ceiling!

"This all belongs to me and my brother?"

"Yeah it does."

Hagrid took a cloth bag out of his pocket.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, an' the bronze ones are Knuts."

Hagrid filled the bag to the brim.

"This should last ya the school year. Let's go."

He handed me the extremely heavy bag and I dragged it back to the cart."

"Next stop Vault 713."

The cart picked up speed instantly. We went deeper and deeper in the underground. It became a cave. Stalagmites and stalactites were everywhere. It got really cold. Hagrid became sick again. I held his hand. Further and further we went. Bats were flying about.

"Approaching Vault 713."

We stopped. I looked at the vault. No keyhole. Griphook seemed to read my thoughts.

"Only a Gringott's goblin can open this vault."

He slid his finger over a spot on the door.

"If anyone else tries to open it, they get stuck inside."

"How often do you check the vault?" I asked.

"Once every ten years."

He opened the vault. I was about to walk in when Hagrid pushed passed me.

"Can't see what's in here. Hogwart's business."

It looked like nothing was even in there. Hagrid came back out shoving an extremely small, wrapped package into his coat pocket. Of course, I didn't say anything. I just climbed back into the cart and waited. Hagrid said a few words to the goblin and got back in the cart. He patted my shoulder and the cart started moving again. This time the ride back wasn't as exciting. My mind was reeling. _"Shopping! Woohoo!"_ After a short time later, we exited through the giant bronze doors. The sun was extremely bright. I had to shield my eyes.

"Heather, why don't ya go an' get yer robes. I got ter deliver this ter Dumbledore. Be back in a flash."

"Okay. See ya later."

Hagrid walked off. So I started to look for any shops with clothes in them. I finally spotted one.

"Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Guess I'll go there."

I walked up to the store, took a deep breath, and went inside.

"Hogwarts?" A woman asked me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Hogwarts robes?" The lady asked again.

"Oh. Yes." I blushed.

"Come this way."

The lady showed me to a room with a stool and mirrors all around.

"Stand up here."

I stood on the stool and she draped a big piece of black cloth over me

"I see your going to Hogwarts too."

I looked to my right and saw a boy with extremely blond hair being fitted for his robes. He looked really bored.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"Uhhh..."

I had no clue what he was talking about.

"No. Do you?" I asked stupidly.

"I'll be in Slytherin. My father was in Slytherin. He's a great and powerful man. My family comes from a long line of pure bloods. What's your favourite Quidditch team?"

"I don't know."

"_What the bloody hell is Quidditch?!"_

"I'm going to be on the school team." The boy rambled on. "They say that first year students aren't allowed. But I'm so good, they'll have to let me on."

_Please good Lord, make this boy shut up!"_

"Oh look. Ti's that blundering fool, Hagrid. He's a total loser. Dumbledore shouldn't have let him stay after he was expelled. Anyone who is friend with him is a total loser. What is your name anyway?"

I was extremely angry at this point. _"Nobody disses my friends no matter how rich they are!"_

"Don't you dare say anything about Hagrid!"

He looked at me. He was completely shocked.

"You can't say that to me!"

"I can and I will! Hagrid's not a loser! If you call him a loser, you're dissing me too! I'm friends with him and I love him to death. Just because you're a rich and a complete arse doesn't mean you can make fun of people who are trying to get by! If anyone is a loser, then you are one! People like you don't deserve life. The only thing you deserve is to be spat on and dragged in the dirt!"

"Finished." Madam Malkin said.

"Excuse me, but I have to go. Hagrid is waiting for me. He has ice cream."

I jumped off the stool and practically ran to the check out.

"Anything else you need?"

"Umm...yes."

I took out my list.

"I need a pointed hat, winter cloak with silver fastenings, and a pair of dragon hide protective gloves."

The lady began grabbing stuff off the shelves.

"That all?"

"Yes."

"Your total is ten Galleons, three Sickles, and One Knut."

I dug the money out of the bad and handed it to the lady. She then wrapped the clothes in brown paper.

"Thank you for shopping at Madam Malkin's Robed For All Occasions."

I grabbed the packages and went outside to meet Hagrid. I was still very angry. He noticed as I thrust the packages at him and took my ice cream cone.

"What's the matter, Heather?"

"It's nothing."

"I know it's somethin'. Come on. Ya can tell me."

"There was a boy in the shop that was making fun of you. I screamed and made fun of him back."

"What'd he look like?"

"He had really blind hair, rich..."

"Did he talk 'bout his father lots?"

"Yeah."

"That was Draco Malfoy. The most spoiled brat in the world."

We sat at the cafe and ate our ice cream.

"His father, Lucius, was a follower of Ya-Know-Who. He claimed he was put under a spell an' wanted ter come back ter or side. O' course, they believed him. I think he's still a follower. But that's jus' me."

I took out my list and the pen I took from the Leaky Cauldron.

Hogwarts School

_of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please not that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard, Size 2)

1 Set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 Set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR a toad.

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks.

"I'm glad ya stook up fer me. No one's done that fer me 'xcept Dumbledore."

"No problem. I stick up for people I care about."

"Thank ya."

"It was really no problem."

Over the list of things that were bought, i had lines over them to make it look like they were crossed out. but it didn't show up here. sorry. and please review! thank you!


	8. Run In With The Malfoys

Ch.8

"Father, did you hear all of that?"

"Yes, I did Draco, she should be hanged for that."

"What are you talking about? I want her!"

"She clearly has no respect for you. Why would you want something like that?"

"She has fire. She's different from all the other girls. She's a Slytherin. I can tell. I want her more than anything, father."

"Do you even know her name?"

"Well, no. But she's hanging around with that Hagrid. Sos she'll be easy to find."

"Fine. You can have her. She has very nice curves."

"Perfect. I think this year will be fun."

"What should we get next?" Hagrid asked.

"Umm...how about the books."

"Sounds good ter me. Oh Yeah. Before I ferget. There's some other items ya need ter get that's not on the list."

"Like what?"

:Like a quill, parchment, ink, basic potion ingredients, an' ya need a trunk."

"Oh. They should put those things on the list."

"Yeah they should. Especially for the Muggle-born ones."

We started walking towards Flourish and Blotts.

"What will we be getting here?"

"All yer books, quills, ink, an' parchment."

"Sounds good."

I wasn't up for carrying all that stuff. We walked in and I saw rows upon rows of books of all shapes and sizes. There were satin ones, snake ones, and ones with nothing in them. I walked to the ink section. They had black, blue, red, invisible ink, and color changing ink. I picked out the basic black. Then we went tot he quill section and picked out a pack of normal quills. We went to the back of the store and looked at tons of roles of parchment. I was so confused that I let Hagrid pick the kind. So many different lengths, shades, and textures. I wasn't looking forward to trying to find all my books. It must have shown on my face.

"I'll get yer books. Ya go and find yer scales, phials, an' a cauldron."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

"No problem. Get goin'. We're runnin' short on time."

"We have two hours."

"Oh. But jus' get goin'. This stuff ain't goin' ter buy itself."

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going."

I left Hagrid 55 Galleons. I hope it would be enough. I went to find my cauldron first. They had them on tables outside of the shop. They had gold ones and bronze ones. They were silver ones and even self-mixing ones. I got the Pewter, Standard, Size 2. I wanted to keep with the list because I still didn't get anything. So, now I have a large box to carry. I got my scales, which added another box. Then I got my telescope. I was passing the store anyway. Got my phials. I went fancy and bought the crystal ones. I was waking back to Flourish and Blotts when I saw a store selling trunks.

"_Better look for one. I can put my stuff in it so I don't have to carry it."_ I walked around looking for the perfect color. I saw pink ones, brown ones, invisible ones, and blue ones. I was about to give up when one of them caught my eye. It was a faded gold fabric covered trunk. The fabric glittered in the sunlight...I had to have it.

"There ya are. I was lookin' all over fer ya. Got ya another s'prise."

"you've already gotten me so much!"

"Yeah. But I can't help but spoil ya. Ready? Ta-da!"

Hagrid took out a cage from behind his back. It had a beautiful snowy owl in it!

"Oh my! Hagrid! She's beautiful!"

"I wanted ya ter have the best. The last o' her type in the store."

"Wow. She's perfect, Hagrid! Thank you!"

I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Can I pet her?" Will she bite me?"

"Not if she likes ya."

That didn't sound too reassuring. I poked my finger through one of the gaps in the cage just a little bit. I didn't want to get bit. The owl grabbed my finger in her beak, pulled it further into the cage, and let go of it. I was afraid she was gonna bite my finger off! But all she did was rub her heard against my hand.

"See, she loves ya. I knew she would."

"Well I love her too."

"So what're ya gonna name her?"

"I don't know yet. I wanna give her a really good one. Oh, and Hagrid, I picked out a trunk."

I pointed to the gold one and he purchased it for me. I was too busy playing with my new owl. Hagrid put everything in it.

"What's left on yer list?" Hagrid asked.

Hogwarts School

_of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please not that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard, Size 2)

1 Set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 Set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR a toad.

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks.\

Other Stuff:

1 Trunk

10 Rolls of parchment

3 Packages of quills

5 Bottles of ink

1 Set of Basic Potion Ingredients

"I don't have my wand and potion ingredients."

"Well, then we're goin' ter the Apothecary."

We had to walked all the way back to Gringotts. The Apothecary was located near it.

"It's 12:34."

"We have jus' enough time ter get the ingredients."

I waited outside, sitting on my trunk, keeping watch just in case the Weasleys came early.

"It's a small world, isn't it?" I heard a monotonous voice say.

"Well, hello again, Draco."

"How did you know my name?"

"Who doesn't?" I retorted.

"You're right about that." Draco replied.

"Ahem." A man with long ,blond, almost white hair said.

"Oh. This is my father."

"Lucius Malfoy, right? Nice to finally meet you."

"_Not really. He helped kill my parents and he tried to kill me and my brother."_

I held out my hand to shake his but he grabbed my hand and kissed it. _"Ewww!"_

"No. The pleasure is all mine. Draco has told me all about you. Or what he knows anyway."

Draco had a look of satisfaction on hid face. Oh how I wanted to punch him!

"You are a very beautiful woman. You have beautiful green eyes."

"yeah, I get them from my father."

"Really? Do I know him?"

"_Crap! I said way too much already. And just great. He's trying to break me down. But what for?"_

"You might have heard of him. He's...in the United States right now. On business. He travels a lot."

A lump started in my throat. _"Daddy!"_

"Really. How exciting. And what does your mother do?"

"She..."

I saw a sign that said St. Mungo's.

"She works at St. Mungo's. She's gone a lot too. That's why I'm here with Hagrid."

Draco looked extremely bored.

"Well, that's a shame. Your parents should be around more often."

"Well, when they're home, we have a blast. We spend a lot of time together. Especially my father. I'm a daddy's girl."

"Well how nice. Draco is quite partial to me. Aren't you, Draco?"

"Yes, father."

Hagrid walked out of the Apothecary. _"Thank You, Lord!"_

"Well, i better get going. It was nice to meet both of you."

I started to walk away.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name." Lucius sounded uninterested.

"I have to go meet some people. I'll see you at Hogwarts, Draco."

We walked away.

"She's hiding something."

"What has she to hide? She' gorgeous!" Draco replied.

"Yes she is. But you are not going after her unless you get her name."

"I will, father. It'll take about a month. But I will."

"Fine. Let's go home. You're mother will have a fit if we're late for dinner."

"Wha' was that all 'bout?"

"Apparently Draco is really...interested in me."

"Oh. You didn't tell 'em yer name, did ya?"

"no. That was the hard part. If feels like they can read your mind. I don't want anything to do with them."

"What's were ya guys talkin' 'bout?"

"I just made up a phony baloney story about my parents."

I told him everything and he just started laughing and laughing and laughing.

"Well, we got 'bout ten minutes. We should jus' sit an' wait fer 'em."

I started playing with my owl.

"What to name you. How about Snowy?"

The owl shook her head.

"You understand me? You're a very smart bird."

"The animals here are smarter than yer average Muggle animal. They understand what ya say."

"Awesome! How about Isabella?"

She still shook her head.

"I gotta think like witch. How about..."

I saw a small fat witch with a giant wig on.

"How about Hed...wig?"

She let out a hoot.

"Well the Hedwig it is!"

I started to pet her again.

"Hagrid, Hedwig is probably hungry and thirsty. Where can we get some food and water?"

"Try Eeylops Owl Emporium. I'll go get 'em."

"you've done enough. I'll do it."

"Terday 's yer birthday. Ya don't have ter der nothin'."

"I have to do something."

"No. Jus' sit here an' play with Hedwig. Be back in a flash."

Hagrid got up and left.

"Oh Hedwig. What if the Weasleys come. How would I greet hem? Hagrid told me that they had six boys and one girl. That's a lot of boys. I'm already afraid of boys and men. I also heard that Mr. Weasley is very nice. Do you think they'll like me?"

Hedwig nodded her head.

"Thanks."

I became very nervous. I started to pet Hedwig frantically.

"Sorry."

I needed a hug.

"Hedwig, can I hold you?"

She nodded her head.

"You won't try to fly away, will you?"

She shook her head.

"Well...okay."

I opened her cage and she flew out.

"Hedwig!"

She landed on my shoulder.

"Phew. I thought you had tricked."

I held my arm out and she moved onto it. Then I set her on my lap. I gave her a hug. She flew up and kissed me on the cheek. I guess you would call it a peck.

"Thanks. I needed that."

Hagrid returned.

"Did they show up yet?" Hagrid asked.

"No."

"Draco and his father didn't bother you again, did they?"

"No."

"Yer not sayin' much."

"I'm really nervous."

"There's no need ter be nervous."

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? Or stupid 'cause I don't know anything about myself?"

"They won't think that. They're the nicest people ya'll ever meet. An' here they come now!"

"Where?"

Hagrid pointed to a large group of red-headed people looking frustrated. A woman was smoothing down a young boy's hair. She was talking really fast. They were all very tall. And looking very annoyed.

I tried to cross things out on the list again. but it didn't work. the next chapters 9 and 10 are also gonna be really big chapters. hope you guys like it and please leave me some reviews!


End file.
